


Spyral Teens [fanart]

by Nightwhelmed



Category: DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: AU, Batfamily (DCU), Big Brother Dick, Brothers, Dick Grayson is Agent 37, Gen, Jason in the 1st Dick's outfit for Spyral, Little Brother Jason, Little Wing - Freeform, Spyral (DCU), sidekick's sidekick, young spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwhelmed/pseuds/Nightwhelmed
Summary: They are spies. Little spies. Meet Grayson-Lad and Kid Todd!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Spyral Teens [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroMonster/gifts).



> I had asked for someone pinch hit me on this because I was working in so many projects and commissions, but happily I could finally make my gift for you! ♡  
> I thought this prompt was so cute! I hope you like it!

Prompt: "Spies AU. It can be canon spy agencies (SPYRAL, CHECKMATE, etc) or something completely different. Bonus points if at one point we see them as teen spies."

[big version](https://i.imgur.com/eDzl6YX.jpg)


End file.
